


Ride of Your Life

by ellipsometry



Series: ✧SASO 2017✧ [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsometry/pseuds/ellipsometry
Summary: It’s embarrassing, really, that Kuroo would suddenly be feeling so lightheaded, so out of his depth.  This washisidea after all; he was the one who first starting talking about the three of them hooking up as something more than just a drunken joke, he was the one to team up with Mika to coerce Daishou into bed, letting him pretend he didn’t want it as badly as any of them.And, perhaps most importantly, he had been the one to suggest the strap-on in the first place.





	Ride of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> [written for SASO 2017 bonus round 5!](https://saso-afterhours.dreamwidth.org/79008.html)

There’s a pause, where all Kuroo can hear is the soft whimpers spilling from Daishou’s mouth and the slick, wet sound of Mika’s palm stroking his cock. That’s when, not for the first time, Kuroo thinks he might be in a bit over his head.

Mika notices right away, perceptive as always, “You okay?” she asks, hand stilling where it’s gripping the base of Daishou’s cock, earning her a disgruntled whine from him. Kuroo just clears his throat and nods, once.

It’s embarrassing, really, that Kuroo would suddenly be feeling so lightheaded, so out of his depth. This was _his_ idea after all; he was the one who first starting talking about the three of them hooking up as something more than just a drunken joke, he was the one to team up with Mika to coerce Daishou into bed, letting him pretend he didn’t want it as badly as any of them.

And, perhaps most importantly, he had been the one to suggest the strap-on in the first place. He had even joined Mika for a visit to the local sex toy shop, with Daishou in tow. She had been wide-eyed, excited; Daishou had been blushing and grumbling all the while.

Daishou is still blushing, but he’s shed his misgivings and inhibitions. The contrast between the sarcastic and buttoned-up Daishou, snapping at Kuroo every chance he gets and _this_ Daishou, naked and flushed and spread out beneath Mika, legs splayed shamelessly, drool dripping from his open mouth -- well, maybe it’s that contrast more than anything that’s making Kuroo’s head spin.

“How are you, baby?” Mika purrs, returning her attention to Daishou, and easing another inch or so of the strap-on into his asshole. She runs a hand up his abs, in a way Kuroo imagines she must have done dozens of times before, maybe while riding him or getting ready to give him a blowjob. It’s all old hat to them; Kuroo is the newcomer. And this time, with Kuroo watching eagerly, Daishou’s skin trembles under Mika’s soft touches, and when she flicks his nipple with a sharp nail he yelps, back arching up off the bed.

Kuroo swallows hard, his mouth suddenly bone dry, “Never would’ve thought you’d be so slutty in bed, Suguru,” he says, curling against Daishou’s side and dipping his head down to bite his other nipple, then soothing over it with his tongue, relishing the noises it draws from Daishou’s mouth.

“Maybe we should get nipple clamps!” Mika says excitedly, pausing to run a hand through Kuroo’s hair affectionately.

Kuroo laughs, leaning into her touch, “You’re a quick learner, Mika-chan.”

“You’re a -- _fuck, ahh_ \-- you’re a bad influence on her,” Daishou says, voice pitched when Mika starts to grind slowly against him, easing in deeper with each thrust.

Kuroo leans back and strokes his cock, letting out a deep sigh of relief, “I’d say I’m the exact kind of influence she needs.”

Mika flashes him a toothy grin and rocks down hard against Daishou, spreading his legs with one hand on each thigh. She’s small and compact, and it’s nothing for Daishou to wrap his long legs around her middle, the heels of his feet urging her deeper into him with a whine.

“Wow, you really love getting fucked, huh?” Kuroo teases, reaching out to cradle the side of Daishous head in his palm, swiping a thumb across his cheek, a move far too affectionate and sweet considering the circumstances. Daishou is panting, chest heaving, and he turns his eyes toward Kuroo with a look so vulnerable and fond that Kuroo has to squeeze hard at the base of his cock to keep from coming right then and there.

“Sugu-- _oh_ , right there, oh,” Mika cries out, bracing her arms against Daishou’s chest as her hips piston down, faster now, “I-It’s hitting right against my clit, _fuck._ ”

It doesn’t take long for her to come after that, head bowed as her hips stutter against Daishou’s, and Kuroo takes mercy on Daishou, stroking him through his own orgasm until his release smears across Kuroo’s palm.

“Great work team,” Kuroo jokes, gritting his teeth as he strokes his own cock, which by now is dripping with precome, more than enough to lube up his hand. He’s maybe a few seconds from orgasm when Daishou’s hand covers his own, halting him.

“What the fuck’re you doing?” he slurs, still coming down from his post-orgasm high.

Kuroo blinks, “... What?”

“Don’t come yet,” Mika says, and Kuroo looks up to see her cleaning the strap-on, and sliding on a fresh condom. Her cheeks are ruddy, her hair is mussed and frizzy, the strap-on hangs heavy and menacing between her thighs, and Kuroo isn’t sure she could look any more beautiful that she does right now.

That is, until she gives him a sharp smile, “You’re up next.”


End file.
